The First
by bankotsusango
Summary: Christmas Gift Fic for DarkAngel048. Alternate future Bulma tells Trunks about Vegeta and that she was not the first woman to have the proud Saiyans heart.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor Dragon Ball Z.**

**AN: This is my first time writing for this pairing. Also this peice is one done from alternate future Bulma. She is telling little Trunks about his father and how she wasn't his first love.**

* * *

><p><em>"There is always a first something for everyone. A first birthday, a first day of school, first date, first kiss, your first love, and then there is the first heartbreak. The worst of the first would be that one. The first time having a broken heart. And she was his first everything and he was hers." Bulma explained.<em>

_"You mean there was someone before you with dad?" Trunks asked her._

_"Yes. I was his second but I was his last. That counts for something." she clarified._

_"Ok, you can continue mom." Trunks said to her._

_"Alright, I don't know all of the specifics but this is what I know of their story. It is spotty but that was your dad for ya, he wouldn't give over his feelings. And some of this is what he could gather with research." she said and he nodded._

_"But even if you weren't the first how do you know that dad loved you?" he asked quickly._

_"It is one of those things you just know. Like how I always know when you are in trouble." she said._

_"Ok, that explains it, you can finish telling me." he said._

_"Sure, this what I know..."_

**(Their Story - well some of it)**

She wasn't sure of what or how or even who had messed with the well but all she really knew was that she was not at home in Japan. Wherever she was looked similar to Japan, not her Japan, similar to an era between the fuedal era and her time. There was technology that she had never seen, more advanced than her own, but the land was what was in between eras.

As was the manners of a certain prince that had found her. She had met the arrogant man her first day on the planet and had fallen for him that very moment. And she hated herself for it. She didn't hate that she had fallen for him, she hated that she had fallen so quickly. She could never hate him, no matter how much his attitude of superiority rankled her nerves or no matter how much her own powers and senses screamed at her to stay away from such a dangerous man.

The Saiyan Prince, Vegeta, drove her nuts the first time she met him. His superior than thou attitude was what did it and she was bold enough to get in his face about it and scream at him. Everyone around them had been in complete shock, Vegeta as well, but she let them all know right up front that she was not someone to trifle with. No one had ever dared to yell at him but with her, he liked it. She had made herself a challenge to him. One that he set about to conquer.

She was a stubborn woman and everyone on the planet knew it. They also knew that she had challenged their prince and he had accepted that challenge. The first day the two had met and she screamed at him, she had stormed out of the room. Everyone that had been present had expected their prince to have her jailed or kill her right there, but he didn't; he had smiled and went after her. Never before had anyone witnessed their prince being challenged or yelled at for that manner without being soundly beaten or killed. But neither happened to her.

That wasn't the last time she challenged him. She and he were at each others throats at every turn. Always going at each other. But that was what helped them fall in love. He wanted nothing more from her than to see her and she wanted nothing more of him than to watch him flounder around in his pride. He loved her soft heartedness and admired that a being of her power had such a softness. She loved his bluntness and his determination. They would never try to change anything about the other. Never wanted to change anything about the other. In each others eyes the other was absolutely perfect.

Vegeta wasn't the only one that found perfection in her. Even his father, King Vegeta, the servents, and even the soldiers found perfection in her. Everyone loved her and she loved them all as well. She was the perfect woman to be the next queen of the Saiyans, even if she was not Saiyan. Her not being Saiyan had caused a stir in the councils but she had won them over the first time she sat before them to plead her case to be with Vegeta.

She had a way of swaying people to do her bidding and most of it was unintentional. She just had a way with people. King Vegeta had admired that trait in her and wanted her to be an emissary between Planet Vegeta and Lord Frieza. Of course...

_**(Trunks Interruption)**_

_"Did she become an emissary or did dad throw a fit?" Trunks asked excitedly._

_"She did become an emissary and yes, your father threw quite the fit." Bulma said with a fond smile._

_"Wow. She must have been something, huh, mom?" Trunks mused._

_"Yes, must have. Now do you want to hear the rest?" she asked him._

_"Yes, please." he said and sat at attention._

**_(Trunks Interruption Over)_**

Of course she became the emissary but that was only after several heated arguments between her, Vegeta, and King Vegeta. Vegeta had been so angry that his father was going to put her in that kind of danger and that she wanted to go to it. He went a blew himself up a couple of uninhabited moons. When he returned Kagome got her way. But her first assignment was her last.

Vegeta went on a mission early that morning, with Raditz and Nappa, and was away when his life turned upside down. Kagome and her bodyguards, Bardock and several others, met with Zarbon on Frieza's ship just past the atmosphere of Planet Vegeta.

It didn't take long for Bardock to catch on to what was happening. He and the rest of Kagome's guard had felt Frieza kill King Vegeta. The guards had all rushed out of the ship to aid their King and defend their planet, leaving Kagome on Friezas' ship. They had rushed back and had completely missed Frieza but Bardock, who had felt the coward flee to his ship and he turned back, calling the other Saiyans to follow him to avenge their home. They did follow him.

They confronted Frieza and were destroyed, all but Kagome, Goku, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. Kagome didn't last long though. When Frieza had returned to his ship and found her there. She had seen what had happened and was furious. She attacked him and almost killed him before any of his guards had moved to defend him. With one attack she had almost taken him down. But because she was outnumbered her strength waned and she was defeated.

Frieza being the tormentor that he was asked her if she had any last words. She did. She had given him a message to give to Prince Vegeta and handed over a necklace that she possessed and it had enormous power. frieza was drawn to the jewel on the necklace and Kagome had seen the lust of power in his eyes and she laughed harshly at him. Told him he could want it all he wants but he would never get the power that was in that amulet, it would only work for one other person than her. He had laughed at her and she was unfazed and his laughter stopped at the complete honest look in her eyes.

He became enraged and lifted his hand to evaporate her. But just as his power glowed she said, for Vegeta. then she was gone. Frieza killed her.

**_(Trunks Interruption)_**

_"She died, mama? What message did she give Frieza to give to dad?" he asked with tears swimming in his eyes for the unknown woman to him._

_"Yes she did. I don't know. Your father never told me what the message was." Bulma said and wiped her eyes._

_"The necklace could only work for dad after she was gone, right, mama?" he asked._

_"Yes. Only for your father." she said._

_"Ok, you can finish." he said and became quiet again._

**_(Trunks Interruption Over)_**

After killing her, Frieza had Zarbon contacted Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz; telling them that they needed to come to Frieza's home port after they finished their mission. The three complied and were not happy about it.

Frieza gave them the unhappy news, regaling them with a story of a giant meteor crashing into their planet, leaving only one survivor, who died shortly after being found.

The Saiyans almost had mental breakdowns then. Both Raditz and Nappa had lost their mates and children. But Vegeta then learned that Kagome had been the one found and that she had left a message for him as well as her necklace.

From then on Vegeta was a different person. Hell bent on becoming stronger and ridding the solar systems of Frieza and his kind. Deep down he had the feeling that Frieza had lied to him about what had really happened to his planet and Kagome. But never once did he voice this to anyone not even to Raditz or Nappa. He stayed in silence, pushing himself to become the Super Saiyan and to never let his heart out again.

**(Their Story Over)**

_"That is it." Bulma said._

_"Really, nothing else?" Trunks asked, hopefully._

_"That is all. Now you need to get to bed." she said._

_Trunks pouted but did as she said. When she had him tucked in and returned to her work on a time machine she was trying to build, Bulma just suddenly stopped and cried. She missed Vegeta so much. All she had left of him was Trunks and Kagomes' amulet._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First ever DBZ fic. So what do you think? Now that you have READ it... please REVEIW!<strong>


End file.
